What She Said Back
by hope for eternity
Summary: Camille makes a realization. Sequel to 'What He Should Have Said' R&R :D


**A/N Happy Big Time Rush one-shot day! I'm officially initiating myself as a dedicated lover of this fandom by joining in the fun... Hahahahah. It'll be short, I'm telling you now.**

What She Said Back

Camille Roberts had never been the queen of subtlety.

And after her 'maybe sort-of' boyfriend had called her his 'maybe sort-of' best friend, for _TV_, and the heart-to-heart and less than subtle kissing session that followed, Camille realized that ultimately, a 'maybe sort-of' boyfriend just wasn't enough.

No, Camille had come to a decision. An Earth-shattering, mind-blowing decision.

She wanted to clarify... them.

xo

"Logan?" She yelled, barging through the door of 2J without bothering to knock. It was late enough that the boys should _all_ be up, even Logan, who surprisinly liked having a lie-in the most... at least, on days he didn't have to go anywhere, anyway.

"Hello to you, too, Camille." Mama Knight smiled, from where she stood in the kitchen making sandwiches. Camille shifted her weight. She was never sure whether to be relaxed around the woman or not; the woman _had_ raised Kendall, Katie, and by extension Carlos, James and Logan, after all. They must have got their sneakiness from somewhere.

"Uh, do you know where Logie- Logan is?" Camille corrected her use of the affectionate nickname quickly.

"The boys are at the studio. Apparently Gustavo had a break-through with his new song, and they had to come rehearse it _now_," Mama Knight smirked. Camille laughed.

"Of course he did. No rest for talented. Or something to that effect." Camille giggled.

"Want me to pass along a message? I'm going to bring them up some snacks in about half an hour." Mama Knight watched the actress carefully, and her thoughts were proven correct as a blush spread across the brunette's cheeks.

"Er... No. Just tell him I asked, okay? I'll be down at the pool." And with one last blush, she hurried out of the apartment, and raced down the stairs.

Mama Knight shook her head. "Young love."

xo

"Hey, Cam... Mama Knight said you were looking for me?" Camille started, dropping her script in surprise.

"Oh, Logan! Sneak up on me, why don't you?" She fanned herself with her script. Logan laughed.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were concentrating so deeply. Big part?" He slid into the deck chair beside her, so that she was kind of squished beside him. Not that she minded.

"Yeah. A movie!" His brown eyes sparkled.

"Want help practicing?" She smiled at him.

"Always." They were, obviously, more on than off today, and Camille wouldn't have minded one bit, except that she'd vowed to find a way for them to be... forever on. She grabbed his hand and drags him into the lobby anyway, but she didn't really have a particular destination in mind. She's suddenly _sure_ Logan can read her mind, but whatever. They ended up on the big orange couch of 2J, half cuddling as he was sprawled out over what was pretty much the whole couch, so she couldn't really avoid hugging up to him in some way, anyhow.

He tucked his arms around her waist and read the script over her shoulder. Her lips moved as she read, sometimes out loud, but mostly into herself. It was a peaceful moment, something that, between Camille's overdramaric flare and Big Time Rush's ability to get dragged into ridiculous situations, they rarely experienced.

"Logan?"

"Mm?" She could tell he was barely awake; it was a warm, sticky afternoon.

"I want to talk."

"Go ahead." He said easily. Camille marvelled at how comfortable he was with her, feeling a twinge of regret, because she knew she was about to pull the carpet from under his feet, so to speak. Eh, it had never stopped her before.

"About... us,"

Cue Logan freezing up. Camille turned around to face him. It was difficult because she didn't want to stand up.

"Um..." She reached up and stroked his cheek lightly.

"It's okay, Logie. If you don't wanna talk about this now..." She made to move out of his lap. His arms tightened around her waist.

"No, don't go!" She froze for a second, then made to get up again. She slid to her feet, but paused before she walked away.

"I want us to work, Logan," She whispered, butterflies pummeling her stomach. She brushed a light kiss against his lips before leaving.

xo

Kendall and Carlos came through the door about an hour later. Logan was still frozen in place.

"Wow. Its like when Lucy moved here," Kendall commented.

"Wonder what Camille said to him earlier? I mean, she looked all confused, but if Logan's frozen in place, it must have been something Camille did, rather than something Logan did," Carlos said logically. Kendall stared at the Latino. "What?" He asked self-conciously.

"It's so weird when you're logical." Kendall smirked. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Reckon a cookie will wake Logie up?" The Latino asked with a bright smile. The blonde sniggered.

"Nah, I got a better plan," He said quietly, then raised his voice. "LOGAN! CARLOS DROPPED YOUR SCIENTIFIC CALCULATOR DOWN THE WISHING WELL!"

Logan jumped, turning to look at Carlos so fast his neck made a loud _click_. "You did _what_?" He asked the Latino, his eyes widening. Kendall hid his smirk.

"Nothin', Logie. I was just getting ya out of dream world." Logan glared at him.

"When did you two get here, anyway?" Carlos threw himself down on the couch beside him, ignoring the question completely.

"What went down between you can Cami earlier?" He asked, bouncing.

"Have you had sugar, Carlos?"

"No!"

"Want a corn dog, Carlos?" Carlos's brown eyes lit up.

"Corn dogs? WHERE?" He raced into the kitchen. Kendall hesitated, looking at Logan, before walking into the kitchen. Logan rolled his eyes, and walked into his room. He needed to what he did best; he needed to _think_.

xo

Camille sat by the pool, her nerves jangling. It felt like hours since she'd left 2J. Did Logan hate her now or something? She flipped through her script again, not really taking in the words. She had it down pat, anyway. All she needed was a costume... Maybe a French artist. Yeah. That would work...

"Uh, hey." His voice broke her thoughts, and she jumped up. She went to greet him, but her nerves caused one of her shaking hands to reach out and slap his face.

"How- how could you? After all that we went through with- with- uh- the monkey, I thought I at least deserved a goodbye!" She yelled. Logan, sensing she was about to slap him again, instead of flinching like he normally would, grabbed her wrist and didn't let go.

"Camille. Look at me."

"I mean, I mean with the... and the..." She stuttered. Logan glanced around. The fact that Camille Roberts was actually _stuttering_, grouped with him holding onto her wrist rather than trying to get some ice for his cheek, had drawn a few people's attentions. Did he dare?

"I thought about what you said," He said quietly. Oh, apparently he _did_ dare.

"And?"

"I- I want us to work too, Camille." He admitted. And then, ignoring the stares, the glare (Steve wasn't happy) and the general silence that had suddenly surrounded them, he kissed her.

xo

**A/N So how was it? I love this pairing *sigh* Yeah, I'm uploading a few minutes late. I took a break :P **

**I would love to know all your thoughts, so please review! **

**BeingHannah923 xo **


End file.
